1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses, and particularly relates to an electronic apparatus with a cover mechanism covering connector ports defined in the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information technology, portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants, are now in widespread use. Some electronic devices include external interfaces (e.g., universal serial bus (USB) interfaces) for being electrically connected to peripheral devices (e.g., printers), accessories (e.g., USB flash drives), or other electronic devices. However, when external interfaces are unused they may be left uncovered and at risk of contamination by dust and/or water.